<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шрамы by reda_79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403986">Шрамы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79'>reda_79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдди не помнит, откуда в его щеке дыра.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шрамы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ!пост-канон второго фильма. Эдди жив.</p><p>бета <a href="https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357">Собака серая</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Эдди смотрит в зеркало. Слегка оттягивает веки, проверить, не пожелтели ли белки, смахивает выпавшую ресничку. Всего лишь одна, ничего страшного. И вообще, есть же, кажется, примета. Кто-то говорил... В голове щёлкает и он, будто воочию, слышит голос матери: выпавшая в понедельник ресничка сулит романтическое свидание. Естественно Соня Каспбрак гадала так себе. </p><p>Эдди фыркает. Мама верила всему подряд. Он старательно гонит воспоминания о  её советах и предостережениях. Приглаживает торчащие после сна волосы — всё такие же тёмные и густые — его тайная гордость. Ведь ему почти сорок, у многих его сверстников уже появились седые прядки и даже залысины. Он довольно улыбается и вздрагивает от прошившей щеку боли. С ненавистью поглядев на пластырь, закрывающий почти всю левую половину лица, медленно выдыхает и, осторожно подцепив краешек, дёргает. Новая боль острее. От неё темнеет перед глазами.<br/>
Зрение возвращается постепенно. Сначала Эдди едва различает очертания — что-то продолговатое и красное...</p><p>...шарик! — мы все здесь летаем, Эдс! </p><p>Он едва не падает. Часто-часто моргает и вот в зеркале отражается уже его собственное лицо. Вот только с ним что-то не так… Через мгновение Эдди осознаёт, что смотрит на себя двенадцатилетнего. Крик вырывается сам собой.</p><p>— Эддичка! — вторит ему Майра. Дверь ванной комнаты распахивается и с громким хлопком впечатывается в стену. — Зачем ты снял пластырь, Эддичка? — в её голосе неподдельный испуг, глаза блестят от готовых пролиться слёз. — Доктор сказал…</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Майра, — успокаивает он её, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало. Раз Майру смущает только отсутствие пластыря, значит, с ним самим всё хорошо. Ему просто показалось. — Необходимо обработать рану, — говорит он. — Видишь, перекись, — Эдди открывает шкафчик с лекарствами, безошибочно вытаскивает нужный пузырёк. Майра наблюдает. Эдди видит, как расслабляются её плечи, но лицо всё ещё выражает волнение, а пышная грудь тяжело вздымается.</p><p>— Не хочу, чтобы у тебя появился новый шрам, — шепчет она едва слышно.</p><p>Шрам. «Ещё один», — произносит он про себя и замирает, переживая приступ иррационального ужаса.</p><p>— Эдди? — в голосе жены вновь проскальзывают жалобные нотки.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — повторяет он, сам в это не веря. Но Майра, кажется, верит.</p><p>— Тебе помочь? — храбро предлагает она. Эдди видит, как дрожит её подбородок — она с трудом переносит вид открытых ран, да и вообще любых травм. Но пытается себя пересилить, и он благодарен.</p><p>— Я справлюсь. Иди. Завари мне чаю. Того, с мятой, — его хватает только на рубленые фразы, но Майре достаточно. Она уходит, шаркая тапочками.</p><p>Эдди громко выдыхает. Смотрит на свои пальцы, обхватившие пузырёк с перекисью, словно тот —  спасательный круг...</p><p>...Ингалятор с кислотой.</p><p>Ещё раз выдохнув, Эдди смотрит в зеркало.</p><p>Никаких воздушных шаров и подростков. Всего лишь он – старина Эдди…</p><p>...спагетти.</p><p>Воспалившаяся кожа ровно посредине левой щеки вздулась, напоминая вулкан, готовый вот-вот рвануть. Следы от медицинских скоб похожи на крест. Словно кто-то пометил его.</p><p>Эдди не помнит, откуда в его щеке дыра.</p><p>Ножевое ранение, надо же. Кто мог это сделать? Стоит об этом подумать — и мысли превращаются в конфетти, разлетаются…</p><p>...красными шариками.</p><p>Но сегодня по-другому. Майра сказала — ещё один шрам.</p><p>У него нет шрамов, не… </p><p>Резкое жжение в правой ладони заставляет его сжать зубы. Эдди разжимает кулак. Удивлённо смотрит на длинную розовую полосу, пересекающую линию жизни и любви.</p><p>Правую руку ломит. Ему мерещится треск кости. Сломал. Давно.</p><p>Воспоминания обрушиваются на него разномастными фрагментами. </p><p>Гипс с идиотской надписью от Греты. Он потом её исправил на что-то ещё более дурацкое. </p><p>Маленькое кривое сердечко на запястье. У Ричи была такая смешная рожа, когда он его рисовал.</p><p>Билл кричит: «Хей, Сильвер!» и совсем не заикается, в отличие от того раза, когда он звал Беверли на свидание. </p><p>Рыжие волосы Бев сверкают на солнце, словно золото. </p><p>Стэн готовится к бар-мицве, нацепив на свои кудри банную шапочку. Ричи запрокидывает голову и ржёт, схватившись за живот.</p><p>Ричи размахивает руками, неся вдохновенную чушь о его матери.</p><p>Бен прячет красные щёки за атласом про птиц. Стэн тянет руки, чтобы забрать у него своё добро. Беверли улыбается. От этой улыбки краснеет не только Бен.</p><p>У Майка испуганное лицо. Он только что чудом удрал от банды Бауэрса.</p><p>Пузо Бена в крови.</p><p>Очки Ричи валяются в песке.</p><p>У Хокстеттера нет глаз.</p><p>Эдди вздрагивает, но память уже не остановить.</p><p>В руке Бауэрса нож. Эдди слышит его дикий рык, а потом щека взрывается болью.  Во  взгляде Беверли — уже взрослой — потрясение. Она кричит. Губы Билла сжаты в тонкую белую полосу. Он силится что-то сказать, но не может, слова застревают, как раньше. Ричи смотрит круглыми глазами, почти гротескно увеличенными линзами очков.</p><p>Он вспоминает всё. </p><p>Вонь коллектора, ужасный дом на Нейболт-стрит, мумию, Пеннивайза…</p><p>Они стоят в кругу, а Билл режет всем ладони стеклом от разбитой бутылки.</p><p>Звонок от Майка. Встреча с Ричи и остальными Неудачниками. Не со всеми.</p><p>Нож в щеке — привет от Бауэрса. Но он смог ответить.</p><p>Гораздо хуже — отрубленная голова Стэна на ножках. Он захлёбывается в панике.</p><p>Мёртвые огни пытаются утянуть за собой Ричи. Гнев пересиливает страх.</p><p>А дальше — боль под рёбрами и лицо Ричи, искажённое страданием и нежностью.</p><p>Темнота.</p><p>Смерть.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Эдди едва не проливает перекись. Поспешно промокает рану, залепляет новым пластырем и бежит в спальню. За телефоном.</p><p>Набирает номер Ричи.</p><p>Гудки.</p><p>— Ну же!</p><p>В волнении он кусает губу, щёку снова тянет, но он едва замечает.</p><p>Наконец ему отвечают.</p><p>— Ричард Тозиер к вашим услугам.</p><p>От знакомого голоса у Эдди перехватывает дыхание.</p><p>— Ричи?! Ричи, это правда ты?</p><p>— Был с утра. Кто это?</p><p>Не узнал. Эдди старается не расстраиваться.</p><p>— Да ладно, — преувеличенно оскорблённо тянет он, — а ещё лучшим другом назывался.</p><p>— Эдди? Эдди Каспбрак?</p><p>— Ага, — довольно улыбается он.</p><p>— Эдуардо, mia kara! — дурашливо восклицает Ричи. — Как поживаешь? Как там твоя...</p><p>— Заткнись и слушай, — живот сводит от волнения. Нужно успеть спросить о главном. — Ты помнишь Дерри? Тебе звонил Майк?</p><p>— Майк?.. — за время последовавшей паузы Эдди успевает изгрызть все ногти на левой руке. — Хэнлон? — наконец добавляет Ричи всё ещё не совсем уверенно. — Нет, а… — он вдруг замолкает. — Оно вернулось? — его голос срывается и звучит совсем юно, будто ему снова тринадцать. </p><p>— Да. И мы все вернулись в Дерри. А потом мы убили его, — частит Эдди. — Я так думаю. Я умер и…</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Знаю, что звучит нереально, но… мне кажется, это параллельная реальность или что-то навроде того.</p><p>— Машина времени? </p><p>Эдди даже не морщится, сознательно игнорируя сарказм Ричи.</p><p>— Меня как-то забросило сюда, — продолжает он. — Я не… — новая пугающая мысль обрушивается на него, как ушат холодной воды. — Но если ты там не был и другие тоже, Оно ещё живо, — шепчет он. Ледяной ужас простреливает позвоночник. Нет. Нет. Надо подумать о хорошем. — Ты сказал мне кое-что, прежде... — прежде чем я умер, едва не выкрикивает он истерично. Зажмурившись, считает до десяти. — Я тоже люблю тебя, Ричи, — признание неожиданно освобождает. Эдди чувствует лёгкость и… надежду. А потом он замечает Майру, но глаз не отводит. </p><p>— Прости меня, — произносит он одними губами. – Ричи, ты ещё там?</p><p>— К сожалению.</p><p>— К сожа…? – Эдди давится воздухом.</p><p>— К сожалению, я у себя, а не рядом с тобой, как должен. Как хочу. </p><p>Вот же придурок, думает Эдди, медленно выдыхая.</p><p>— Чёрт возьми, я точно псих, но я тебе верю. Эдс, я прямо сейчас сажусь в машину и еду к тебе.</p><p>— Нет, Ричи. Ты нужен Стэну. Ты должен успеть… — Эдди запинается. Надежда, что в этом времени, в этой точке вселенной Стэн ещё жив, призрачна, но... </p><p>— Остановить его от совершения глупости? Как тогда на бар-мицве? Нет, его речь, конечно, была потрясающая, но…</p><p>— Бип-бип, Ричи, — устало улыбаясь, Эдди прерывает поток его слов.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, Эдс. Я заеду за Стэном, а потом мы подберём тебя.</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>Эдди прикрывает глаза и улыбается. С плеч будто падает многотонная плита.</p><p>Ричи с ним. Теперь точно всё будет хорошо. Они не позволят совершиться плохому со Стэном. Потом найдут остальных. И если будет нужно, снова уничтожат Оно.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>